Death
:"And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth." ~ Revelation 6:8 Death is an Old One (one of the Nephilim) and a Horseman of the Apocalypse. He is the main protagonist of Darksiders 2. He wields a scythe called The Harvester which War can acquire during Darksiders; He wears a black robe and has a skeletal physique. Death's whereabouts are unknown. He is commonly known as the Grim Reaper and is separate to the Angel of Death Azrael. His steed's name is Despair. It is also revealed in the same comic book that Death has a high resistance to most attacks, having even survived an attack from his brother's (War) sword, and it is also revealed that he is the one who cut off War's arm which is replaced with the gauntlet. Death is presumably the oldest Horsemen and their leader. Death's weapon, The Harvester, could be obtained in the console versions by pre-ordering the game from Gamestop. Gamers were given a code to be entered into the cheats section, and were then able to "purchase" the Harvester for free. The only snapshot of Death in Darksiders is in a fireball falling to earth after the seventh seal is broken. It has been mentioned that Death had some thing to do with the death of his people the Nephilim. Personality Death is the unofficial leader of the Horsemen, as such he is very level headed and mature. He is very harsh on the others as he was not above cutting off War's left arm to teach him a lesson. Despite this, he cares deeply for his brothers and sister. He took a blow for Fury and the events of Darksiders 2 show that he was willing to stand up to the The Charred Council to prove his brother's innocence alone. Trivia *In Darksiders 2, Death replaces War as the main protagonist. *Death has a horse named Despair *Death's appearance has been altered somewhat from the Darksiders comics to Darksiders 2. While still without upper body armor, the lower robe seems to have been replaced or (perhaps removed) with lower body armor adorned with skulls, keeping with his motif. His hair is completely black, and he now has a green crystal located on his right pectoral near the shoulder along with a scar/tattoo on that shoulder. *One of Deaths weapons seen in the trailer is a large hammer, possibly the 'black hammer'? *Is responsible for the death of the members of his race. *Death is one of the only two horsemen from the actual book of Revelations that remain in the game, the being his brother War. Gallery Darksiders009.jpg|Comic Strip of the Horsemen Death colored.jpg|Death in the Comic The four horsemen by windlordofsuldor.jpg|Poster of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse Ds horsemen2-1-.jpg|Concept are of the horsemen Loladfsdf.jpg|Death's scythe The Harvester Cover-full.jpg|July Game Informer Cover darksiders262.jpg|Death in Darksiders 2 having a offer DS2-Reveal-Trailer-GI.jpg|Death ridding Despair despair610.jpg|Death jumping on Despair Death.jpg|Full Body Concept Art of Death hires_screenshot31_glow_Comp.jpg|Death Prowling hires_screenshot02_glow_Comp-1024x576.jpg|Death summoning Despair hires_screenshot134_comp2-1024x576.jpg|Death in Battle trail200.jpg|Death's Reaper Form External links *The Grim Reaper on Wikipedia Category:Darksiders Characters